charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Leo Wyatt/Previous Powers
Over the course of the series, Leo Wyatt has obtained many powers due to his status as a Whitelighter, an Elder and an Avatar powers. Whitelighter * Basic Powers ** scrying for Piper.]]Spell Casting: Like witches, Leo has the ability to cast different spells. In late 1999, Leo had to cast a spell on a band manger named, Jeff Carlton so his band Dishwalla would be able to play at P3, so Piper and her sisters could vanquish the demon, Masselin who Jeff had made a deal with. As witnessed in The Devil's Music ** Scrying: Leo has also shown the ability to scry for objects and people. In early 2004, after Piper was kidnapped by the Spider Demon, Leo scryed with a pair of her keys to find her exact location. As witnessed in Spin City ** Potion Making: In late 2000, after the sisters got sent back to colonial times. Leo with the help of Darryl, was able to make a potion to vanquish a Grimlock. As witnessed in All Halliwell's Eve * Active Powers ** Orbing: Up to the point Leo lost his powers, he possessed the ability to Orb. It allows the user to get transported to another location through the use of them. Over the years, L .]] .]]eo would be able to take two or more passengers with him. As witnessed in Bite Me and was able to heal Phoebe in mid-orbing As witnessed in The Importance of Being Phoebe ** Glamouring: Leo also had the ability to change one's face and form. Over the course of the series, he only used this power three times. He first demonstarted this power in 2000, to help train the girls for the incoming attack from Belthazor. As witnessed in Power Outage. He then went on to help Darryl in 2003 and glamoured into a demon who was wanted for killing numerous witches. As witnessed in Y Tu Mummy Tambien The last time he used this power was in 2004, to trick the Elder, Gideon into thinking he was Barbas. As witnessed in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 ** Healing: Healing is the ability to heal injuries and wounds on other people. Throughout the series, Leo has healed numerous injuries to the sisters and became their own personal healer until Paige gained the power. He can also heal objects as-well, like pipes As witnessed in Saving Private Leo As witnessed from Season 1 to Season 8As witnessed in Payback's a Witch ** Telekinesis: Although only used once, Leo showed this power in 1999 in the Attic of the manor, he used it to open multiple boxes .]]and crates before Piper walked in. As witnessed in Wicca Envy ** Hovering: In early 1999, Leo first used this power on screen. He hovered a few feet in the air to change a light fixture. Although, he was caught out by Phoebe and was forced to tell her who he really was. As witnessed in Secrets and Guys He then used the power just after Prue to meditate. As witnessed in Size Matters ** Reconstitution: Reconstitution is the ability to pull yourself back together after being blown up. Leo can be seen using this power through the series. Piper blew up Leo in late 2003 and continuously blew him up two years later. As witnessed in House Call and The Bare Witch Project * Other Powers ** Sensing: .]]Sensing is the ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Leo used this power numerous times over the years. Most notable trying to find one of the sisters. As witnessed in Charmed Again, Part 2 ** Omnilingualism: The ability to speak and understand the language one of his charges speaks. In early 2004, Leo was able to read inscripiton on the genie bottle that was written in Arabic. As witnessed in I Dream of Phoebe ** Empathy: The ability to feel to a degree what their charges are feeling. However, if not skilled in this power it might actually hurt you. As witnessed in Blinded by the Whitelighter ** Thermokinesis: The ability to control and manipulate heat. Leo only used this power once, to warm up Phoebe's coffee when she first found out what he really was. As witnessed in Secrets and Guys ** Dream Leaping: The ability to project oneself into someone else's dream and manipulate them. Leo used this ability to project himself into Piper's dream and to tell her that he's not coming back. ** Cloaking: The ability to magical cloak yourself from other is another version of Invisibility. Leo was able to cloak the future Whitelighter, Daisy so the Darklighter Alec wouldn't be able to find her. As witnessed in Love Hurts Elder * Active Powers: ** .]]Electrokinesis: The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. The most notable time Leo used this power was to kill the Elder Gideon. As witnessed in It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 He also used this power through Season 7. As witnessed in A Call To Arms and The Bare Witch Project ** Remote Orbing: The ability to orb other people to another location. Leo used this power to orb a room full of children back to Magic School. As witnessed in The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell ** Invisibility: The ability to make oneself invisible to others. Leo first used this power to hide from the Titans and again to spy on his future son, Chris Halliwell. As witnessed in Oh My Goddess! Part 1 and Love's a Witch ** Super Strength: The ability to possess physical strength beyond humanly possible. Leo first used this power to beat up the Elder Gideon in the Underworld, tossing him across vast distances, with minimal effort. Avatar *'Active Powers' **'Fading: '''An energy based type of Teleportation. **'Reality Warping:' The ability to warp the fabric of reality and alter it to one's desire. The Avatars possess this power as a collective. **'Chronokinesis:' The ability to manipulate and control time in all directions. **'Resurrection:' The ability to bring the deceased back to life. **'Molecular Manipulation: The ability to manipulate molecules to various effects. **Teleportation Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate or stop the teleportation of others. **'Illusion Casting:' The ability to create illusions and make the intended target see what they desire. **'Power Granting:' The ability to bestow powers upon other beings. **'Power Negation:' The ability to cancel out and nullify powers and other magic. **'Energy Waves:' The ability to fire highly destructive waves of energy, capable of vanquishing multiple targets at once. **'Literary Manipulation:' The ability to scan books rapidly absorbing all of their information. *'Other Powers''' **'Immortality: '''Living for an infinitely long lifespan and having an arrested aging process. **'Immunity:' The ability to be completely immune to the powers or magic of other beings. **'Sensing:' The ability to locate and find persons or objects. The Empyreal Sword * 'Active Powers' **'Flight:' The magical ability that allows a person to defy gravity and propel oneself through the air at great heights and speed. Leo achieves this through the angelic wings granted to him by the Empyreal Sword. *** 'Agility:' The ability that provides the user with inhuman agility, reflexes, and speed. While airborne, Leo displayed remarkable speed and agility during combat. * 'Other Powers:' ** 'Calling:''' The ability to call an object into your hands. This ability is seen in beings who have a connection with their magical weapon they use.Season 9, The Charmed Offensive References }} Category:Lists Category:Powers